Rem, la sobreprotectora
by Animetrixx
Summary: Amane Misa ama a Yagami Light, y hoy precisamente desea tener una cita con él. No obstante, Kira está más interesado en convertirse en dios que en salir con su novia. Y Rem, deberá tomar cartas en el asunto para que su humana pase el día con su novio.


**Hola a todos, queridos lectores.** Aquí me tienen de vuelta dejandoles otro maravilloso fic de humor. En este fic me inspirè un poco en la tan singular relaciòn de mis dos genocidas favoritos

* * *

**Rem, la sobre protectora.**

Misa se encontraba muy emocionada. La hermosa modelo no dejaba de acicalarse y buscaba las prendas más provocativas para la ocasión. Mientras que la shinigami compañera de esta la observaba algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Misa? – preguntó.

- Pues Misa se está poniendo hermosa para mi Light, Rem… - contestó mientras se maquillaba coquetamente – hoy iré a su casa y le diré que me invite al cine.

- ¿Estás segura que él querrá salir sin previo aviso?

- Pues claro Rem… ¿no ves que Light ama a Misa más que a nadie en este mundo?

Rem permaneció en silencio con un gesto de desconcierto y una gota de sudor en la nuca por la ingenuidad de su humana. No le quedaba otra opción que acompañarla y asegurarse que ella se la pasara bien con aquel sujeto al que tanto quería. Supuso de antemano que este sería un día muy largo.

…………………

El timbre de la casa de la familia Yagami sonaba una y otra vez, hasta que alguien abrió por fin la puerta.

- ¡Misa¡Pero que sorpresa!

- ¡Hola Sayu! Vine porque esta noche voy a salir al cine con Light.

- ¿En serio¡Que bien¡Pasa…! HERMANOOO – Sayu se apresuró a subir las escaleras después de haber recibido a Misa, para tocar la puerta de la alcoba de Light – Hermano¿Qué crees? Tu novia ya llegó. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy saldrías con ella?

Light Yagami, quien se encontraba en su habitación planeando la manera de aniquilar a L, soltó una maldición mental por la interrupción de aquella rubia empalagosa que no lo dejaba en paz.

- Ku ku ku… Oye Light, parece que tendrás que hacer tus planes otro día… - le dijo en burla su shinigami

- No estés tan seguro, Ryuk. No voy a salir con esa mujer.

Light se apresuró a bajar para recibir a su supuesta novia y a su invisible acompañante Rem. Hizo la indicación para que salieran de su casa y entonces preguntó:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Misa? Te dije que este día estaría muy ocupado.

- Lo sé, pero Misa no podía esperar un segundo más sin verte. – Tomó a Light del brazo y trató de encaminarlo - ¡Quiero que salgamos y me lleves al cine!

- ¡No! – Se soltó – Te dije que este día me la pasaría juzgando criminales y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sin ningún remordimiento se dio la media vuelta y dejó sola a Misa, quien comenzó a llorar. Después, él entró de nuevo a su casa, muy molesto. Pero justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, la silueta monstruosa y blanquecina de un dios de la muerte le cortó el paso.

- Yagami Light. No me gusta que hagas sufrir a Misa después de lo buena que ha sido contigo – Rem observaba con una mirada escalofriante y asesina al castaño – Ella estaba muy ilusionada porque iba a salir contigo. Si la sigues haciendo sufrir ten por seguro que escribiré tu nombre para matarte…

Ryuk soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Light ante estas palabras.

- Que divertido¿no crees Light? – comentó sarcásticamente el shinigami negro.

- ¡MISAAAAAAA! – Light salió como bólido a la calle para alcanzar a la rubia que se iba alejando con un par de lagrimitas en el rostro – Misa… ¡Cambié de opinión! Creo que no pasará nada si dejo los juicios para otro día…

- Light… - Misa volteó hacia el castaño - ¿Eso quiere decir que si me llevaras al cine¡GENIAAAL!

Misa tomó al auto proclamado dios del nuevo mundo del brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió junto con él al centro comercial para tener su cita.

…………………

Light se encontraba furioso por haber tenido que venir a perder el tiempo en aquel cine. No solo tuvo que gastar una enorme cantidad de dinero en los boletos y comida chatarra, sino que también Misa eligió una película romántica que al castaño le parecía poco menos que aburrida y cursi. Sin embargo cada vez que miraba a la rubia para tratar de negarle algo, el rostro de Rem le clavaba una mirada asesina, dándole a saber que no tenía otra opción que hacerlo si él quería seguir con vida. Así que lamentando su suerte tuvo que entrar en compañía de la modelo y los dos shinigamis que observaban a la pareja al la sala a ver la película.

Cursi, poco original, de bajo presupuesto, asquerosa e insípida. Estos eran los conceptos que pasaban por la mente del genio de cabello castaño, mientras fingía ver aquel filme romántico. Mientras que a su novia de a mentiras casi se le salían las lagrimas de lo conmovida que estaba. Ella se imaginaba que la pareja de la historia era ni más ni menos que ella y su amado. Mientras tanto, Ryuk comenzaba a hacer poses graciosas en el aire de lo aburrido que estaba y Rem no le quitaba la vista a Light, con su libreta en una mano y su bolígrafo en la otra.

- Light, - la rubia miró hacia su novio – ¿Verdad que tú me amas más que ese joven a su amada?

Light estaba tan irritado y molesto que casi le respondió con un insulto. Pero al ver como la shinigami acercó su bolígrafo hacia su Death Note hasta tocarla con la punta, el miedo lo invadió y lo hizo mentir para salvar su pellejo.

- Claro que te amo Misa… no podría amarte más.

- Oh… Light… Yo también te amo…

La joven modelo cerró sus ojos y tomó del brazo al castaño, a la vez que acercó su rostro y lo giró hacia el de él. Todo parecía indicar que quería recibir un beso de su amado. Light frunció el ceño y volteó hacia otra parte, pero cuando miró de nuevo a la sobre protectora shinigami, con su mirada diabólica y su cuaderno de la muerte abierto de par en par para escribir en él, rápidamente volteó de nuevo hacia la rubia y con un poco de nervios besó los labios de Misa. Supuso que un instante bastaría para que su novia se sintiera complacida, sin embargo, antes de que Light se soltara, la modelo abrazó al castaño por el cuello y comenzó a corresponderle el beso glotonamente. Light abrió los ojos y confirmó que Rem seguía sujetando su cuaderno. Si trataba de zafarse antes de que Misa terminara de besarlo, solo conseguiría que Rem se molestase más con él. No le quedaba opción más que continuar hasta que la rubia se hartara y lo soltara primero. Pero para su desgracia, la chica no dejaba de besarlo y no lo soltó ¡en casi media hora! Ryuk simplemente se tapaba la boca para que sus carcajadas no interrumpieran el momento. La divertida que se estaba dando con las penurias de su humano era digna de nunca olvidarse. Una vez que la película se terminó y se encendieron las luces de la sala, la bella rubia soltó al castaño, a quien le faltaba el aliento y tenía el rostro encendido en rojo. Inmediatamente volteó donde su shinigami y clavó sus ojos malignos, haciendo que este dejara de reír.

- Light… ¡Besas tan rico! – Las mejillas de la modelo se tornaron rojizas - ¿pero no crees que estuvo mal que nos besáramos tanto tiempo en un lugar público? Jijiji…

Light sintió ganas de golpearla, pero al ver la figura de la furiosa shinigami detrás de ella, hizo una mueca de contención de rabia y dijo:

- Ti… tienes razón… M-misa. P-perdóname por se-ser tan… atrevido…

- No te preocupas Light… ¡Misa te perdona porque te quiere mucho!

Ryuk no paraba de reír entre dientes y no hacía otra cosa que observar como Rem mantenía amenazado a Light. "¿Porque esta estúpida tiene a Rem y a mí me toco este bueno para nada?" Fue lo que pensó el castaño mientras salía de la sala con Misa pegada de su brazo.

- Light, fuiste muy bueno por haberme traído a ver esta película tan linda. – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Si tú lo dices… - cara de hastío – bueno, supongo que ahora regresaremos a casa. Aún me queda tiempo para…

- Oye, pero nuestra cita apenas comienza Light… no puedes simplemente llevar al cine a una chica y después llevarla a su casa. Lo correcto es que ahora me invites a cenar. – comentó la rubia con un tono animado.

- ¡PERO DIJISTE QUE SOLO IRIAMOS AL CINE, HIJA DE…!

Light no terminó de gritar porque la mirada colérica de la shinigami blanquecina de la joven, lo hizo callar de miedo.

- Y… ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve… a cenar… Misa…?

Ryuk ya no aguantó las ganas y rápidamente alzó vuelo al lo más alto del cielo para soltar una potente carcajada que solo Light y Rem notaron desde lo lejos. Light tenía una ira incontenible por el comportamiento de Ryuk, pero más furioso estaba por la manera en que Rem lo estaba manipulando a su antojo.

………………………

El elegante restaurante al que habían entrado el cuarteto de asesinos, era demasiado caro, aún para el hijo del jefe de la policía, que ya había gastado la mitad de su presupuesto semanal en aquel cinema. Sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción que divertir a la modelo si quería continuar con vida. En silencio fue planeando la manera de que Misa se hartara y quisiera terminar la cita ella misma, así podría regresar a su casa y recuperar el tiempo perdido. El castaño meditaba en silencio como podría salir de ese apuro: "Vamos… has salido de situaciones peores, ahora solo tienes que burlar a esta estúpida diosa de la muerte… Si te sigues resistiendo solo harás que Misa no se divierta y pida más. Y mientras ella quiera seguir estando conmigo Rem no permitirá que me aleje de ella. Tienes que hacer algo que haga que ella quiera dejar la cita para otro día, pero sin que parezca que lo hago con ese propósito, o de lo contrario Rem me descubriría y me mataría. Tampoco puedo hacer algo que la haga odiarme, como portarme mal con ella, porque si se molesta conmigo y deja de quererme, Rem podrá asesinarme sin ningún impedimento. Debo de actuar como si realmente quisiera estar con ella, y hacer algo que la lleve a querer terminar la cita, aunque parezca que yo no quiero terminarla, así parecerá que esto se terminó por voluntad de Misa y Rem no podrá oponerse. Sí, ese es el mejor método."

- Misa…

- Dime, Light.

- La verdad al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero veo que salir contigo fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho este día.

- Light… es lo más bello que me has dicho hoy. – Se ruborizó – Yo también me la pasé muy bien contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Si! ­­ ¡Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida!

- Ya veo… ¿eso quiere decir que realmente disfrutas estar a mi lado, no?

- Light, las horas de mi vida más felices son las que comparto contigo.

- Entonces… ¿Esta bien si vamos a un último destino antes de que termine nuestra cita?

- ¿Eh…? – musitó con una tierna mueca de ingenuidad…

………………………

La pareja de "novios" salieron del restaurante y Light encaminó a la rubia por las tranquilas calles de noche. Ryuk y Rem los acompañaban desde lejos.

- Light… - dijo algo nerviosa - ¿A dónde piensas llevar a Misa…? - No te preocupes, Misa. Confía en mí. – dijo el castaño en lo que suavemente envolvía son su brazo a la modelo, sabiendo perfectamente que esto la enloquecía y así la convencería más rápido.

- Ya llegamos…

Misa vio el edificio que tenían en frente de ellos y se llevó las manos a las mejillas en lo que su tono de piel se sonrojaba y miraba fijamente aquel lugar con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de lo escéptica.

- ¿Aquí…?

El castaño asintió fingiendo timidez mientras pensaba:

"Lo sabía… De seguro con esto, Misa se acobardará y me inventará algún pretexto para decirme que se quiere ir a casa. Entonces yo, como buen novio que soy, la comprenderé y le diré que está bien y la llevaré a su casa. Rem pensará que yo estoy complaciendo los deseos de Misa y no objetará en que la cita termine si fue decisión de ella… Así, yo podré regresar a mi casa y ocuparme en mis asuntos…"

- Light… yo… - balbuceó apenada mientras agachaba la mirada poco a poco.

- Sí, Misa…

- Yo… yo… … ¡YO TE AMO LIGHT!!! – abrazó entusiasmada al apuesto joven.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ…??? – gritó incrédulo mientras comenzaba a ser arrastrado por la enloquecida rubia,

- Light… pero que felicidad siento que por fin tú y Misa van a… la verdad es que ya te habías tardado en pedírmelo… pero ya no importa… ¡Me siento tan feliz!

- Es-pera… Misa… yo… pensándolo bien yo… - Light simplemente no se esperaba que Misa aceptara así nada más ir a aquel sitio con él apenas llevando menos de un mes de ser "novios".

- No te preocupes Light. Entiendo que tú aún eres un niño… Misa promete ser gentil y cuidadosa contigo…

El castaño continuaba siendo arrastrado por la rubia sin saber que hacer para zafarse de esta. Rem no le quitaba a Kira la vista de encima dándole a entender que no permitiría que este desilusionara a su humana ahora que ella se encontraba tan contenta. Lo único que alcanzaba a hacer el castaño que había entrado en pánico, era el de suplicar con la mirada a la shinigami que le levantara el castigo. "Todo menos eso…" le decía una y otra vez con los ojos a Rem, pero esta no dejaba de mirarlo con esos diabólicos orbes, dandole a entender que no le permitiría decepcionar a su humana. Ryuk, miraba desde lejos como su humano era arrastrado por la rubia a aquel hotel de lujo con la shinigami blanca custodiando que él complaciera a Misa en absolutamente TODO lo que ella quisiera hasta el cansancio. Finalmente el shinigami negro dejó de carcajearse en el piso para alcanzar a los novios, pues esto era algo memorable que él no podía perderse por nada en este mundo. Y pues así fue. En ningún momento la pareja de genocidas se quedaron solos. Ya que una shinigami se quedó a vigilar que cierto diosecito hiciera feliz a cada a rato a su humana y no intentara escapar, y el otro, se quedó a observar el espectáculo donde se podía carcajear de la cara de miedo de su humano al estar a merced de una diosa de la muerte que lo tenía amenazado de muerte. "Pobre Light" pensó el shinigami negro. "Si supiera que en realidad Rem no puede matarlo…" (Nota del autor: Vease: "How to Use número XXXIV) Ryuk no paró de reír desde la ventana para no ser escuchado. Ver a esos dos haciendo eso y con Rem de guardaespaldas vigilando a Light para que este no huyera le pareció lo mejor de su vida.

………………

Y así fue. Misa y Ryuk tuvieron quizás el mejor día de su vida. Rem estuvo satisfecha de que su humana se la pasara tan feliz aunque fuera a expensas de ese mal nacido. Light no pudo llevarle justicia a la humanidad por ese día, por lo que no hubo ninguna sentencia para los criminales esa vez. Obviamente que esto llamó la atención de L, que rápidamente lo consideró como información valiosa para el caso, por lo que a la mañana siguiente y a primera hora, fue a compartir aquella información con Light mientras se encontraban en la universidad de Tokio planeando un partido de tennis dos contra dos con Narusegawa y Kietarou.

- Yagami-kun… Ayer noté que no hubo juicios a criminales por parte de Kira.

- ¿En serio Ryuzaki…? – le contestó el castaño que aún se encontraba demacrado y totalmente desvelado

- Así es… que ninguno de los dos Kiras hallan asesinado a nadie ayer, me lleva a descubrir algo valioso, Yagami-Kun…

- ¿Ah, sí…? – tono y gesto apáticos – ¿Y qué es lo que descubriste…?

- Yagami-Kun… - L miró hacia el castaño con malicia mientras se ponía el pulgar en la comisura de los labios - ¿Anoche tú y Amane estuvieron… … …?

FIN XD


End file.
